A Taxol prodrug derivative will be prepared. This compound will be tested for its differential cytotoxicity compared to Taxol; and for its ability to be enzymatically activated. The cytotoxicity of the prodrug in combination with a monoclonal-antibody enzyme conjugate in the presence of targeted and non-targeted cells will also be examined.